Ninja Meets Samurai
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Izuna, a ninja. Yoichi, a samurai. True love is bound to blossom between the two.
1. Broken Leg, Broken Soul

**[Disclaimer] I don't own Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja or Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi! All the credit goes to its creators. **

**[Author's Note] Anyway, this is a love story about Izuna and Yoichi from the anime "Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi." I think these two look so cute and perfect together, so why not write them a story? I hope you like it, but if you don't? Well, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I'm not the greatest writer out there, you know?**

**(Chapter One – Broken Leg, Broken Soul)**

It was an ordinary day for the young samurai named Yoichi Karasuma. He was sitting down outside with his eyes closed, the nonviolent sounds of the wind and birds soothing his senses. He took a deep breath and then let out a sigh, the fresh air that traveled through his nostrils felt so invigorating. "The air is wondrous well," he said to himself, his face with a bright smile on it. His ears then caught the sound of a door sliding open, which meant that somebody was coming outside.

"Yoichi, dinner is ready," said a very feminine voice, a voice that belonged to none other than Ibuki Ikaruga.

The samurai turned his head slightly as he replied, "Grammarcy, Ibuki-dono." She then walked away and left the door open, and because of that, Yoichi got up and walked inside of the Ikaruga household, closing the door behind him. He walked inside of the kitchen and sat down next to the Ikaruga sisters. Well-prepared food awaited his tastes buds as he gazed down at the delectable looking meats and vegetables that were in front of him.

"S'wounds, the food looks delicious!" exclaimed Yoichi, his eyes lit with joy.

"He's been here for months and I still don't understand what he's saying sometimes," said Ayame with an irritated look on her face.

"Thank you for this wonderful dinner, Kagome-dono."

She looked over at Yoichi and smiled. "You're welcome," Kagome then replied, afterwards eating her food.

"All right, let's eat," said a happy Chihaya. They all then started to eat, and also had several conversations, as well. About 20 minutes later, dinner was over and now it was time for the dishes to be washed. Since Kagome and Ayame were washing the dishes, and Ibuki went to sleep in her room, and Chihaya was working on her newest manga, Yoichi decided to go back outside.

The sun was pretty much gone and the moon was on its way of showing up in the sky. The sky looked orange, yet red looking. "Beauteous," he whispered as he began to walk on the back porch, soon stepping off of it and walking on the grass. As he was enjoying this peaceful walk, he then heard a loud scream, and it sounded like the scream of a female. He now had a look of seriousness on his face instead of happiness.

He looked in the direction of where the shriek came from, his hand gripping the handle of his wooden blade very tightly. Yoichi began to run towards the trees, soon entering a forest looking area. He swiftly dashed through the trees, hitting low branches out of his way with his wooden vane. Seconds later, he stumbled upon a battle that was taking place, and it looked very grim. He saw a huge looking man with a helmet who was holding a very large katana in his left hand.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, he had on army pants, and he was wearing huge, spiky cleats. The man's katana was covered in blood, droplets of the red liquid dripping from off of the tip of the sword, staining the leaves that were on the ground. Yoichi then turned his attention toward the girl. He saw a very beautiful girl struggling to stand up on her feet who was also wielding a very large katana that was stained with blood.

She had big, green eyes, bright pink hair, and an outfit that showed off quite a bit of her womanly charms. Yoichi was quite shocked at what he was seeing. She looked like she was in no condition to fight anymore; he knew that he had to help her. The ninja girl then spat out a large wad of blood from out of her mouth and smirked at her opponent.

"What, are you done fighting already? You're such a wimp! I'm not even tired yet!" she loudly said to him.

The man pointed his blade at the injured, young girl and alleged, "Believe me, foolish girl; I have barely even begun fighting you. I will make sure that all of your blood will spill on this very ground." Izuna tried to stand up all of the way, and when she attempted this, she felt discomfort as if she pulled something, but she ignored the pain.

Yoichi wondered how this fight even started. Who was the bad guy here? Well, he believed that it was the man; he had to be the enemy in this situation. Izuna began to do her battle stance, sporting a very angry face expression as she glared at the giant.

She then yelled at him, "It will be YOUR blood that will paint this forest, not mine!"

"Any last words before your death?" asked the man.

"Kiss my butt, loser," was her response, a very rude one at that.

He then began to yell as he ran at Izuna, her body almost stiffened from fear at the moment. He swung his sword at her and she moved out of the way, later stabbing the guy in the right-side of his ribcage. Blood gushed out of the wound as he screamed in pain.

"Aw, did baby crap his diaper?" Izuna teased as she pulled out her katana and slashed him in the same spot, which caused more blood to shoot out. He then threw a punch at her, but she blocked his attack with her blade, which cut open his knuckles. Izuna then delivered a heavy and rough swing and hit him in the stomach; the attack practically cut his body in half. When he threw another attack at her, she ducked and began to backflip away from him; she was so agile. After she pulled off 25 backflips at a high speed, she jumped at a tree; wall jumped from off of it, and then began to spin around.

The man knew she was trying to confuse him, and he was ready for her. She then randomly threw her katana at him as she was spinning, and this kind of took him by surprise. With super quick reflexes, the enormous man hit the sword back at her. Thankfully, only the handle of her katana hit her in the leg, but because of the speed it was traveling at, it completely shattered her left leg.

The pain that she felt was so unbearable. She never once in her life felt something as painful as this before. She screamed, and she screamed loud as she descended from being in the air, landing roughly on her back. The man then threw his sword at her, but before it hit its mark, a beyond powerful gust of wind blew the weapon back at the man, stabbing right through his heart.

When the giant fell down dead, Yoichi then ran over to Izuna. Her vision began to blur, her breathing was becoming slower, and she felt like she was actually going to die. "I c-can't believe it ends h-here," she sadly whispered. Right before she passed out, she saw Yoichi standing above her head. "Huh? Who are… y-you?" After saying those words, everything went black, black and silent.

**Well, that's all for now. I'll try my best to keep this story going until it's over. I don't plan on making this a very long story, but whatever. I hope someone out there will like this pairing, because I sure do ^_^.**


	2. New Place and Friends… Sort Of

**[Disclaimer] I don't own Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja or Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi! All the credit goes to its creators.**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Two – New Place and Friends… Sort Of)**

After seeing nothing but blackness for what felt like hours, Izuna soon started to hear the light sounds of howling wind. She then began to slowly open up her eyes, and it sort of hurt her eyes because of the brightness of the place she was in. She closed her lids for a few seconds, and then afterwards tried to open them again. This time she did open them, and the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. The fact that she was lying down on a bed began to dawn onto her.

She had a cover over her body, and she also felt like her leg was wrapped up in something, which it was. She turned her head to the right and saw an open window. The wind was blowing quite harshly and it looked like it was going to rain soon. The dark, greyish, silver clouds in the sky giving off warnings of a great rainfall that was soon to come to pass.

Izuna took her right arm out from underneath the cover and used her hand to fix up her hair; the wind was messing it all up. She let out a sigh as she turned her head to the left side of the room, and what she saw startled her a bit. She saw a boy sitting down in a chair that was next to the bed. He had black hair, he was wearing a Japanese martial arts uniform, had blue eyes, and he looked rather friendly.

They both said nothing to each other as they glared into one another's eyes. Another gust of wind blew, which once again blew Izuna's pink hair everywhere. She blew the hair away from her eyes and asked him, "Were you looking at me this entire time?"

Yoichi rubbed the back of his head and laughed at her question. Shortly after, he replied, "I was not staring at thee for too long."

"Where am I? And who are you?" she then asked, her face a mask of confusion.

"You art inside a guestroom in the Ikaruga household. I saw thee fighting against an enemy of great mass. I am sorry. I should have helped thou sooner. It is my fault that your leg is the way it is now, and because of that, I will help thee until thine injuries heal," ranted the young samurai.

She smiled at him as she rose up her left eyebrow. "You talk so weird. Where are you from, Turkey?" she jokingly asked him, a smirk on her face.

"I come from the mountains," he answered with a serious look on his face. She was about to ask him where were these mountains at, but she didn't really care at the moment.

"All right, can you tell me who you are now?" she asked once again.

"I am Yoichi Karasuma. I am a samurai, and my goal is to become a better samurai and master the Ukiha Kamikaze Swordplay, also known as the Soaring Wind, Divine Wind Style."

"Wow, that's pretty cool! I'm a ninja and my name's Izuna. I'm usually known as the unemployed ninja, which can be kind of embarrassing sometimes," she retorted with a look of happiness on her face.

Yoichi smiled back at her as he said, "Oh, I see."

She then began to look around the room, in search of her beloved katana, and sure enough she spotted it. It was in the corner of the room, and it looked so clean and polished. "Did you clean my katana?"

"Yes, I did, Izuna-dono." He seemed so strange to her, she never met somebody like him before, but she started to feel like she liked him already.

"Well, thanks," said Izuna as she tried to move, horrifying pain stopping her from moving any further. "Ouch, my leg, it hurts! I must have really screwed it up, huh?" she said, trying to play off her aching with a smile.

The boy closed his eyes and sadly said to her, "I am sorry." He looked as though he was about to shed a tear.

"Aw, shut up with that 'I'm sorry' stuff, okay? I'm fine. I'll get better in no time!" Izuna said to the samurai, her voice bright and uplifting.

He gave her another one of his pleasing smiles and replied back to her, "Thou art right. How fare thee?"

She didn't really know what to say back to him, so her only words were, "Uh, I'm fine?"

"'Tis most splendid!" he uttered happily. "I will go tell the others that thou art awake." He then stood up and began to walk away. He walked out of the room and down the hallway. "Izuna-dono is such a nice and beauteous girl. I must take care of her," Yoichi whispered to himself, now walking down the stairs and into the kitchen; all four of the Ikaruga sisters were inside of the kitchen at this time. "Ibuki-dono, Izuna-dono is awake," Yoichi told her with a smile on his face.

Ayame folded her arms and scoffed, later saying, "Izuna? What kind of a name is that?"

"It sounds like a very nice name, doesn't it, Ayame-dono?" asked the boy. The blond girl didn't answer; instead, she just walked right by Yoichi and headed upstairs. Ibuki followed her sister, but Chihaya and Kagome just stood there. Yoichi looked at them and asked, "Aren't thou two coming along?"

Chihaya did that usual laugh of hers, and then retorted, "Maybe later, I got some things I got to do, you know?"

"Me, too," said Kogome as she ran towards the sink.

The young samurai then turned around and started to walk away. "Dost as thou wilt," was what he said as he exited from the kitchen, now on his way upstairs. As he was walking down the hallway, he heard both Ibuki and Ayame asking the ninja girl a whole lot of questions, and that didn't seem like a good first impression to him. They sounded sort of infuriated as they were asking these questions, too; he could tell.

Yoichi did notice that once he brought her unconscious and bloody body into the house, Ibuki and Ayame seemed rather angry, and they didn't even know who she was yet. He figured after they both got all of their questions answered by her, they should just about know all about her. Yoichi walked in the room and saw what was going on. Both the sisters were folding their arms and standing right beside the bed. Ibuki didn't look so livid, but Ayame sure did.

"We were very worried about you when Yoichi brought you in here. We're glad you're alive," said Ibuki.

Izuna put her arms behind her head and replied rudely, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you guys have any food? I haven't eaten anything in quite a while."

The purple haired girl started to arch her brows after hearing that remark. "You're not getting anything with that little attitude, Missy," Ibuki said back to her.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry... Psych!" laughed Izuna, getting both the Ikaruga sisters even more furious.

Yoichi walked over toward the bed and looked at the bubblegum haired ninja, his stare felt somewhat hypnotizing to her for some reason. "Izuna-dono," he started. "Please, please try and behave yourself. I want thou to get along with everyone here. Since thou will be staying here for a long time because of thy injury, we must all love each other and get along. Thou will do so, right?"

Her eyes steadily focused on his, she felt like she actually wanted to listen to somebody for once in her life. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't joke with people that I don't know, huh?"

"That would be a start," Ayame barked back with a smart tone of voice. Izuna gave her a mean look and desperately wanted to say something back to her, something rude, but then her eyes focused back on Yoichi, which stopped her from doing such a thing.

He smiled at her, closed his eyes, and then said, "Grammarcy."

Izuna then let out a very long yawn, afterwards softly saying, "Well, I'd like to be alone now. I'm quite tired."

"Haven't you slept enough?" teased the blond as she gave the ninja a smirk.

"Ayame-dono," said Yoichi, not wanting something bad to happen.

"Haven't you ever heard of a breath mint?" Izuna shot back, a smirk on her face, as well.

The straw-colored haired girl balled a fist as she shouted, "I'm not even in your face, jerk!"

The girl with green eyes plugged her nose as she said back, "Doesn't matter, because I can smell it from here, AND you pretty much just admitted that your breath is STANK!"

"Shut up!" Ayame screamed, pure antagonism in her voice.

Izuna raised her left eyebrow and calmly said back, "Chill out, will ya? I'm only being honest."

"You're lucky that you have a broken leg, or else I would have beaten the crap out of you," replied the flaxen girl. Yoichi hasn't ever seen Ayame so rude before. The blacked haired boy then quickly stood in between the two, gently backing Ayame away from the bed.

"That's enough. We must let Izuna-dono get her rest now," he said.

"Let go of me!" yelled Ayame, which made Yoichi let go of her. She then stomped out of the room; Ibuki followed after her.

Before the samurai left the room, he turned around and looked at her, soon saying, "I hope thou wilt get along with everyone, and I hope thou wilt sleep well."

She lifted her body up a little, soon replying back in a flirtatious voice, "Don't you worry, cutie, I'll sleep well."

His face then lightly flushed red. "Good-bye, Izuna-dono." After that being said, he walked out of the room and shut the door.

45 minutes have now passed. It was just about night time and a terrible thunderstorm has just occurred. Yoichi was sitting down in his room, focusing and clearing his thoughts, until he remembered something: Izuna's window was wide-open. He quickly stood up and ran over toward the room she was in. He opened the door and saw her sound asleep, but her hair was scattered everywhere and her face was wet from the rain.

He ran and got a rag from his room, and then ran back inside the guestroom. He hurriedly shut the window, preventing anymore raindrops from hitting her smooth, beautiful face. Yoichi then looked at her and got on his knees, gently wiping her face clean from the storm's wetness. Her mouth was slightly open as gentle, cute snores came from out of her throat. She looked so beautiful to him, even more beautiful than Ibuki, and that made him feel sort of funny because he thought that Ibuki was the only one that looked truly beautiful, but now he doesn't think so anymore.

Once he finished drying off her face, he continued the look at her. He felt like he couldn't take his eyes from off of this angel he was eyeing. Such strange and strong feelings he was getting. He just met her, he barely even knows her, and yet he feels as though she has always been a part of him.

"Verily, the maiden is comely as a spring morn," he whispered ever so lightly. Then suddenly, her eyes slowly opened. Her green gems looked as though they were glowing in the darkness, and such a heavenly sight it was.

"Yoichi?" said the girl, sounding half asleep. Feeling very nervous, the boy decided to explain what he was doing here.

"My apologies, I just came in here to close the window. It is raining outside, so I figured that thou were very cold and wet. I also used this rag to dry off thy face from the rain." He now noticed that she was smiling, and such a lovely smile it was.

"Come closer," she whispered. He felt his face heating up again, but he decided to do what she asked him to do. He moved closer toward her, and it seemed as though she wanted to whisper something in his ear. Once her mouth was right beside his ear, she softly breathed out, "Thanks, Yoichi." She afterwards lightly kissed him on the cheek. He gasped. He was shocked. Did she actually just peck him on the cheek? He couldn't believe it.

Izuna, too, felt like she knew this person she just met for a long time, but she didn't really know why. Yoichi slowly backed away from her, his blushed face shining bright red.

"Y-you're welcome, Izuna-dono." He then stood up on his feet and bowed. "Goodnight," he said to her before walking out of the room and closing the door lightly. She smiled as she shifted herself to get in a more comfortable position. Minutes later, she drifted off back to sleep and dreamed sweet dreams.

**There you have it, the second chapter. Please tell me what you think by doing the usual R&R, okay? By the way, you're not forced to. I'm just asking, you know? I love YoichixIzuna ^_^.**


	3. After the Healing

**[Disclaimer] I don't own Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja or Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi! All the credit goes to its creators.**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Three – After the Healing)**

Months and months have passed, and it has been a very long healing process for Izuna. The fact that her leg was basically completely shattered, it was no wonder that she took so long to heal, and Yoichi was always helping her out with things. In fact, Yoichi was pretty much the only person who was helping her recover. Kagome did cook for her, and Chihaya did show her some of her manga from time-to-time, but it was Yoichi who spent the most time with her.

During these months, Yoichi and Izuna became the best of friends. One thing that always shocked the samurai was that Izuna never hit him, period. There was not one, single time when she pointlessly beat him up, which was what Ibuki did to him all of the time. When she was halfway healed, she and Yoichi would do these little exercises, which helped her leg heal even faster. Overtime, Ayame and Izuna actually became friends, but as for Ibuki? Well, it was totally different. Ibuki was becoming extremely jealous of Izuna. The fact that Yoichi was always talking to her, talking about her, worrying about her and pretty much everything else was getting on her nerves.

Ibuki was used of always getting the attention, but everyone in the house was adapting to the beautiful, pink haired, ninja girl, and she most definitely hated that. Kagome calls the ninja her big sister, Chihaya made seven manga books about her, Ayame thought she was cool and always played board games with her, and Yoichi seemed like he loved her, and he actually is in love with her. He came to that conclusion around the fifth month. He spent hours on in thinking about the way he truly felt about Izuna, and it came to the point where he couldn't quit thinking about her.

Ibuki was no longer his romantic interest, not at all. He felt a stronger feeling, a stronger connection towards Izuna. The fact that they are totally different from each other was one of the things that he liked. He also liked how he was only one year older than her; he was seventeen and she was sixteen. He loved her personality, the way she looked, the way she talked, the way she smelled; he loved everything about her. Oh, how he loved her natural scent. It was a sweet and calming aroma. Izuna realized that she was in love with him around the same time he came to terms with his feelings towards her.

She never met anyone like Yoichi, not ever. She loved the gentle nature of his personality, how kind he was, the funny way he talked, the way he looked, the way he smelled; she loved everything about him. Izuna would always flirt with guys she met, and she did flirt with him sometimes, but she didn't overdo herself like she would typically do.

The ninja girl actually felt somewhat nervous around him, and she has never felt that way towards anybody before. She didn't know that he loved her, and he didn't know that she loved him. Both of them were way too shy to say anything to each other, so none of them did. Since her leg was all better, Yoichi thought she was going to leave right away, but she decided not to.

She did have friends back at her village, but she didn't want to go, and he didn't want her to go, either. But sadly, she had to leave soon, because there was no reason for her to stay anymore since her leg is all better, and Ibuki already didn't like her as it is, so she pretty much had no choice; but before she started her journey back to her village, Izuna wanted to attend their school for at least one day.

She figured that she might actually learn or see something interesting there. Everybody, except Ibuki, was excited about her going to school with them. Izuna felt so happy. She made a lot of new friends ever since her leg injury. Sure, it was a rough start, but that's how it usual went for her: enemies first, friends later. The group was now on their way to the school; it was a very nice and warm day today.

"It feels so good to be able to walk again!" shouted the ninja, her voice sounded so ecstatic.

The samurai boy who was walking right beside her soon retorted cheerfully, "I am very glad thou art healed, and I thank God for everything he has done for us, such as meeting thou."

The pink haired beauty blushed a little at his remark. "Aw, shucks," replied a nervous Izuna.

"I'm glad big sister is coming with us," said Kagome with a smile.

Chihaya pushed her glasses closer to her eyes as she yelped with glee, "I can't wait to show everyone my new manga! It's all thanks to Izuna!"

Ayame started to walk beside the ninja, later saying to her, "Hey, I bet I can beat you in a milk drinking competition."

"You're on!" Izuna playfully said back, both the girls laughing afterwards. Yoichi then smiled at the two. Everything felt so peaceful to him. He then turned his head and looked at Ibuki, and he could clearly tell that she was mad about something. He knew that she didn't like Izuna, but he never spoke about that. He wondered what she would have done to him if he confessed to the ninja girl. Would she beat him up? Try to kill him?

These scary thoughts were one of the reasons why he didn't tell Izuna about the way he felt about her. He knew Ayame wouldn't mind much because she did befriend the girl. She even made fun of Izuna and Yoichi being in love and stuff, so she couldn't have cared much. She also told Yoichi that she was in love with Ryo Washizu, so her getting mad at him was pretty much out of the question.

Chihaya has been reading Spider-Man comic books lately, and she even seemed to of developed a crush on him, so she was out of the picture, too. Kagome was too young, of course, so he didn't even consider her at all. The only one was Ibuki, and she did seem like she liked him. A long time ago he would have loved to know that, but ever since he met Izuna, he believed that he really found the love of his life.

Izuna was the girl he wanted to marry and start a family with, that's how serious he felt about her; she felt the same way towards him, but he didn't know it.

"Don't you two want to hold hands?" teased Ayame with her eyes half lidded.

"A-Ayame-dono," said Yoichi as his face flushed red. Izuna's cheeks turned red also, her hand rubbing the back of her head. The two shy teenagers then turned their heads away from each other's, trying their best to avoid eye contact at all costs.

Chihaya looked at them and started to giggle, later shouting with a high-pitched voice, "I see them blushing!" Kagome started to giggle herself. The blond girl then softly pushed Izuna into Yoichi, their bodies quickly reached impact. He instantly felt a pleasing, fuzzy, and tingly sensation when her perfect, soft body pressed up against his own. They then looked at one another, both of them seeing each other's rosy faces.

"If thou do not mind to join hands, then I see no problem," he bravely said to her; a silent gasp coming from out of her mouth.

She stared at him for a while before replying, "Sure, why not?"

Yoichi gulped down his feelings of uneasiness and gently took hold of the ninja's hand. He was amazed at how soft her skin was, it felt so delicate and sensitive, and boy did he like it. She could tell he was nervous because she felt his hand shaking all over the place. "Calm down," Izuna said to him. "I'm not going to bite you." Her words and her smile started to make him feel tranquil, which stopped his hand from moving all around.

"Thy skin is amazing, Izuna-dono," whispered the samurai, his eyes gazing at her hand.

She then entwined her fingers with his as she cooed back, "You have pretty soft skin yourself, cutie pie."

"Awwwww," sighed the sisters, all except Ibuki.

The annoyed, purple haired girl then said, "Yoichi, you better not be being a pervert!" Images of being beaten up by all of the girls came to his mind, and that scared him. The guy wasn't even being a pervert, he wasn't a pervert; he just always got into stupid accidents.

"I am not doing anything of the sort!" he replied loudly with a frightened tone of voice.

The ninja girl laughed and afterwards said, "A pervert? Come on, lady, haven't you known the guy longer than I have? I knew this goodie-goodie two shoes samurai for almost a year now, and one thing I can guarantee is that he's NOT a pervert."

"Thank you, Izuna-dono."

Ibuki then scoffed, "Yeah, whatever."

Izuna then slightly turned her head and forthrightly replied, "For cryin' out loud, little miss pencil neck, what's your deal? You're acting like the man groped my breasts and touched my butt or something! Chillax! Haven't you ever heard of holding hands? It's been going on for centuries now, Sherlock." Ibuki quickly became enraged after hearing that. The samurai's face turned even rosier when he heard the ninja's comment. Izuna was not paying attention to the fact that a child was present when she said that.

"Hey, Kagome, do you want to race to school? I bet I can beat you," said the girl with green hair.

The younger sister puffed her cheeks as she yelled back, "No way! I'll be the one to win!" And with that, she started to run away.

"Hey!" yelled Chihaya. "I didn't say ready set go!" shouted the girl with glasses as she chased after her younger sibling.

"Wait for me!" squawked Ayame, running after both of them. Now it was only Yoichi, Izuna and Ibuki who were still walking.

"Look at them run, run, run! I bet I'd cream all three of them if I joined in!" said the cocky, ninja girl with a smug smirk on her face.

With his moods of nervousness making him feel uncomfortable, Yoichi then said underneath his breath, "Um, did thou have to put it that way?" His hand was shaking again. Izuna looked at him with that smirk on her face; her gaze was making him shiver with uncontrollable nervous vibes.

"What? She WAS acting like you really did do something like that, which you didn't. Do you want to? I'm soft in those places, too, you know?" she jokingly said to him, her voice sounding rather seductive.

Ibuki then began to increase her walking speed, soon walking passed the two as she loudly spoke, "Stupid slut!" Yoichi gasped after hearing that.

"I-I-Ibuki-dono!" he said, feeling afraid to find out what was going to happen next. He knew it was going to be something bad, and it was. Within seconds, Izuna summarily threw a shuriken in-between Ibuki's rear-end, and it did indeed hit its mark. The girl screamed in pain once she felt the sharp metal hit her there.

"Hole in one!" shouted the ninja, afterwards hoping over toward the girl and kicking her in the back, which knocked her down on the pavement.

"Ibuki-dono!" said Yoichi with worry as he ran over to the fallen, young woman. As he was helping her up, she pulled her arm away from him and got up on her own. She later took the throwing star out and threw it back at the pink haired ninja. Izuna moved her head an inch, dodging the weapon that was just thrown at her.

"Like I'm gonna touch that smelly thing anymore."

The samurai was just standing there not knowing what to do.

"You idiot!" yelled Ibuki.

"You were the one who called me a slut, you slut! I was only kidding around!"

"Well, it's not funny, so stop it! Can't you see Yoichi hates that?!" Ibuki yelled as she pointed her finger at the black haired boy. He still couldn't think of what to say at the moment, so he just continued to stand there not saying a word.

"Okay, okay! Keep your briefs on! If he hates it so much, then I'll stop!" And after that being said, Izuna started to walk away. When she walked passed Yoichi, she looked at him and whispered, "I'm sorry." His mouth was open, he felt like he had to say something to her, but no words would come out of his mouth.

"I can't stand that girl! I'm glad she'll be leaving soon! The last eight months have been nothing but pure torture because of her, that stupid, dumb whore!" Right then and there, a feeling of raw vehemence and anger took over him. Hearing foul words like that made him snap, and the fact that she was talking about the one that he loved very deeply made it all the more worse.

With no control over himself, Yoichi looked at her with vicious eyes as he shrieked piercingly, "SHUT UP!" Ibuki was stunned; she couldn't believe that he just did that. Seconds later, he calmed down. He then started to think about what just happened, which made him feel kind of upset. He didn't mean to yell at her like that, he didn't know what came over him. The girl with purple locks had her mouth covered with her hands, her eyes steadily looking at the boy with fear. "I'm sorry, Ibuki-dono," he softly said to her. "I don't know what came over me."

She didn't say anything to him, she only stared at him. Seconds later, she started to walk away, later saying, "Idiot." He watched her as she was leaving; still trying to figure out what possessed him so greatly. Yoichi then started to walk himself, now back on his journey to get to school. The day at school today was like no other. Everybody was going crazy over Izuna being there. Every student, and even the teachers, thought she was so cool. She drank the compliments like water as her ego inflated even more than it already was.

All the male students, except Yoichi, were saying that she looked 1000times better than Ibuki, which got Ibuki into a jealous rage; Yoichi thought Izuna looked better than her, too, but he wasn't rude enough to say it out loud and around her. During the ninja's time there, she got hit on by practically every guy there, and it made her feel very uncomfortable.

That's when she realized that she was indeed truly and deeply in love with Yoichi, because she would usually love attention like this from any guy, but now she feels serious towards somebody for once, and that person was Yoichi Karasuma. The young samurai also realized something. He realized that the reason why he yelled at Ibuki like that was because she was talking about the girl he truly loved, and that girl is none other than Izuna.

It seemed like everyone had a good day, all except Ibuki. In fact, once school was over, she told Izuna that she wanted to have a sparring battle with her before she left. The conceited girl with green eyes accepted her offer, and Yoichi knew for a fact that nothing good was going to come out of this battle that they just planned.

**That's the end of the third chapter! I hope you're enjoying this, but if you're not… I'm sorry ^_^.**


	4. Girl vs Ninja

**[Disclaimer] I don't own Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja or Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi! All the credit goes to its creators.**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Four – Girl vs. Ninja)**

It was now 3:07 PM and school was over. Everyone was now on their way back home, and this time nothing bad brewed up. In fact, nobody was even talking to each other much, though today was quite the awesome day. Once they made it back to the Ikaruga household, Ibuki explained to Izuna, again, that she wanted to have a sparring battle. Ayame and Chihaya both thought it was sort of not right and unlike Ibuki to want to fight someone who has just recently healed after shattering their leg.

Ayame did confront her older sister about this matter, she told her to reconsider about this whole fighting thing, but Ibuki had no second thoughts, she wanted to fight this ninja more than anything else. Yoichi feared that she wanted to injure Izuna again, and he had a feeling that she was going to constantly aim for her leg. If it came to pass, he knew it was God talking to him.

Before this fight even started, Ibuki noticed how cluttered and junky the dojo was, and it usually was never like that. She wanted to clean it all up for the fight, so she told Izuna to wait a while before the battle. Staying inside of the house felt too boring for the pink haired girl. Kagome was taking a nap, Ayame was talking to Washizu on her cellphone, and Chihaya was in the middle of making her next manga. With nothing else to do, she decided to go outside in the backyard.

She saw Yoichi sitting down on the back porch; she was wondering where he was at. "Oh, there you are," she said, which caught his attention as he turned his head and looked at her.

"Hello, Izuna-dono," said the samurai with a smile, turning his head back around afterwards. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Sorry if I'm buggin' ya, it's just there's nothing else to do right now. No telling how long it's gonna take for her to finish cleaning all of that stuff in there."

He looked at her and replied back, "It is okay. I would love to have some company."

The girl began to look around the place, afterwards asking, "What's so great about being out here to you? I see you sitting out here all of the time. Is it anything specific?"

"Not really," he answered simply. "I just love looking at the sky, the trees, the grass, and feeling the soothing breezes of the wind. It is not always windy, though."

"Oh, okay," she retorted with a nod, later putting her hand on her face, looking bored out of her mind. Zephyrs of wind began to blow, and it wildly messed up their hair. She turned her head and looked at him; he was looking at her, too. They both started to laugh as they began to fix their hair back the way it was.

"I find it very funny when that happens," he laughed.

"Yeah," agreed the girl with elation. "Stinks for bald people, though; they can't feel the wind in their hair because they don't have any." Hearing her say that made him laugh.

After minutes of silence, Yoichi turned and looked at her as he asked, "Izuna-dono, dost thou want to leave?" Her green orbs then gazed at him; he couldn't tell how she was feeling at the moment, which was weird because he usually could.

"Not really. You know what? I actually don't want to leave at all, but you can't always get what you want, right?" He then started to sense something, and that was sadness.

He sensed an aura of melancholy veiling her body, her eyes, and her mind. "Izuna-dono," he whispered to her; she could see the grief in his eyes and could hear it in his voice.

"What's up?" she replied with a frown on her face.

"I don't want thou to go, either. I don't want to seem selfish or something, but thou have made my life truly happy." She stared at him with confusion after hearing him say that, and that put a sentiment of apprehension inside of him again.

"You don't want me to go?" she then asked, her voice sounded so soft and emotional. He never heard her speak in such a way. He hesitated to answer her as he rubbed his head a little.

After a few seconds later, he then said to her, "No. I don't want thee to leave, but do not let my words stop thou from leaving." She then started to smile at him. He loved her smile, he loved seeing her smile like this, and it was truly a beautiful sight to him, just like everything else about her.

"You're something else, Yoichi," the ninja softly spoke, her voice still so tender and warm sounding.

"Huh?" was his response; he didn't expect her to say that.

"I'm being serious. You are something else, you know?"

He couldn't think of what to say to her, but he had to say something. "Am I something else good?" asked the boy with an anxious smile on his face.

She lightly laughed at his words, her face soon looking back serious like it was before. "Yes. You're something else totally good. You're, like, the only guy I've met that I actually like to hang around. You're smart, you're nice, you're caring, loving, brave, cool, awesome… and you're really, really cute, too." Her short speech almost made the samurai pass out.

Not only was he deeply in love with this girl, but here she is now saying words that he always dreamt about her saying to him. Yoichi now started to think that she actually felt the same way that he felt toward her. He started to feel more confident in himself to tell her his true feelings, and nobody was around to make him stop.

"Thank you, Izuna-dono. Thou do not know how touched I am and how much thine words mean to my heart." She was happy that he took her words the right way, and he seemed like he liked it. This made her feel like she could finally tell him. She had confidence that couldn't be broken, but sadly this had to happen on the day when she was going to leave. The samurai boy looked her straight in the eyes, and even grabbed one of her hands. She gasped when he took this action, her eyes and mind was completely focused on him and him alone.

"Izuna-dono," whispered the boy with dark colored eyes.

"Yes?" replied the ninja with an unstable voice.

"There are things that I have wanted to say to thou for a long time now, and I think I should say them now." Her face was bright red and it was clearly visible, probably the brightest blush that she has ever had; seeing her blush made him blush himself. "Thou art the most beauteous girl that I have ever seen, and no other wench will ever change that. Long ago, I used to think Ibuki-dono was the comeliest, I even thought that I was in love with her… but when I met thou, I realized that I wasn't. Thou art amazing! Thou art the most beauteous woman in the entire world. Thou make my heart beat a million times faster. Thou warm my very soul and make me feel at amity.

I remember when I first saw thou; my eyes were shocked at what they saw. They saw one of God's angels up-close and in person, and I couldn't stop looking at thou because my eyes were stunned at thy beauty. I remember the words that came to my mind at the time, and they were words that I read somewhere before. The words went like this: O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! Her beauty hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear; beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

The girl's eyes were tearing up, tears soon rolling down her cheeks. Words couldn't explain how gratified she felt during all of this. Yoichi felt like he said too much, so now he just wanted to cut the bull crap, show some balls, and just tell the girl straight up. Tears began to billow up in his eyes as he proudly, shamelessly, and loudly cried out, "Izuna-dono, I love thou!" He said it, he actually said it, and she had no reason to hide her feelings from him any longer.

She felt such heat, such passion inside of her body; he did, too. They opened up something inside of each other that made them feel entirely happy and so in love. She got up a bit, sat down on her knees, grabbed two fistfuls of his outfit, and then said back with just as much passion, "I love you, too, Yoichi! I always have and I always will!"

"And I will always love thou, deeply and truthfully." Their watered eyes gawked at each other's; none of them knew what to say next.

"Yoichi," she breathed out, sounding as if it was a struggle to even talk.

"What is it?" he softly breathed back, his forehead up against hers as he relished the feel of her hot, mint smelling breath touching his face, its smell appealing to his nostrils.

"Please, kiss me," was her choice of words, her voice sounding as if she needed this to happen, practically begging him.

"I always fantasized about kissing thine lips," said Yoichi, his head slowly moving forward along with hers. She closed her eyes, which made him do the same, and then before they knew it, it happened, they kissed each other on the lips.

Neither one of them has ever done anything like this, that's because they were never actually in love with somebody before, that was until they met each other. They literally felt their bodies shudder when they kissed, the feelings they were getting was so new and powerful, not to mention fueled with their strong and intense love for each other. Both of them were shocked at how soft the other's lips were, and how tremendously wonderful this felt to them.

They didn't keep this up for too long, though. In fact, they parted away from each other four seconds after they kissed. Their heads didn't move anywhere, it was only their mouths. Their eyes opened slightly, half lidded orbs glowering at each other.

"That felt amazing," he said to her, almost choking up on his words.

"That felt very amazing," she quietly replied back, now flinging her arms around the boy's neck; he swathed his arms around her neck, as well. "I was always told by someone at my village to only kiss the one you will marry. She said that your first kiss should only be with the one you know that you will marry someday in the future," whispered Izuna.

"Then marry me, Izuna-dono. Together, we can start a family of our own and live out our greatest dreams," replied Yoichi with a deeper tone of voice. These two knew each other for eight months, and throughout those months of getting to know each other, they knew that they were destined to be together.

"You really want to marry me, Yoichi?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

They knew this feeling felt alien, they knew the way that they were talking seemed rather strange, but they didn't care. They deeply fell in love with each other overtime and nothing in the world was going to change that. Both of them tried to think of something else to say, but they couldn't think at the moment. Their hearts were beating so fast and loud, they could hear each other's beating organs. He couldn't stop looking at her. Her face, it looked so innocent, so beautiful. The boy then quickly pressed his lips against hers, and she didn't expect that to happen. It was only a peck, so he stopped within an instant. Her lips actually seemed like they had a taste to them, a sweet and sugary flavor. She boldly pecked his lips back, later staring back into his eyes. Their emotions started to strengthen by the second, both bodies becoming hotter.

Yoichi then strongly pressed his mouth against her own, now kissing her with a stouter passion, which gave the girl a newfound inclination. This pleasing feeling of pleasure that she just endured forced a moan to exit her throat, a long and lovely moan; it sounded so celestial to his ears. She then began to feel his left hand running through her hair, stroking the gorgeous, pink strands with expertise. She then made a move that he didn't dare to do by gently gliding her tongue across his mouth.

She felt him flinch after doing so; a soft groan was heard from him as she continued to softly slide her tongue over his maws. He sounded very cute to her when he made that noise. Seconds later, he decided to return this pristine feeling of pleasure as he opened up his mouth, his tongue now dancing with hers. Though these kisses were quite passionate, they were very gentle with it. Everything felt slow and soft as they pleased each other, both their heads leisurely veering from side-to-side.

"I love thou," he managed to whisper during the moment.

"I love you, too," she softly spoke back, continuing to kiss him soon after. Ongoing moans of enchantment were heard during this long moment of love. After three minutes of kissing, they stopped and pulled away from each other, both bodies panting as they started to breathe in fresh air. Their weary looking eyes were now back gazing at each other. A little while later, he then started to hug her and she embraced him back.

"Thank you for everything, Izuna-dono. I am glad that I met thou, and I am glad that thy feelings art the same as mine."

"I should be the one thanking you, Yoichi. I feel so happy around you, so joyful… but I have to leave soon."

"Yes, I know," he sadly breathed back to her.

"I love you," she pouted as she held onto him tighter, her eyes letting tears pour down her face.

He gently rubbed her back, soon replying, "I know. I love thou, too. I love thou with all of my heart." All of the emotion was making Yoichi cry himself. It was strange that he couldn't control himself right. This was truly a moment that these two would never, ever forget. They both confessed their love to each other, but sadly they had to part from one another.

"You think Ibuki-dono is finished now?" he asked.

"I dunno. Probably," she replied as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes. I've been done," said a voice, a voice that snapped the two back into reality. The feeling they got was pure and cold fear. They both then began to slowly turn their heads toward the left, gradually getting a glimpse at the person standing there. When they did turn their heads all of the way, they saw Ibuki standing there folding her arms, she also had the most wrathful and distressed looking expression on her face at the moment.

None of them wanted to move, even Izuna was a little afraid of her at the moment. After a long moment of silence and staring, Yoichi, being the brave samurai he is, stood up on his feet and looked at Ibuki. He bowed to her, and then soon after looked her straight in the face, and he looked serious, which he was.

"Ibuki-dono," he said to her, trying his best to swallow down the trepidation that he was feeling.

"Don't give me that 'dono' crap," said the mad, purple haired girl, giving him an evil glare as she stared him down. The samurai then cleared his throat.

"Okay then, Ibuki. I don't know how long thou was standing there, but I'm sorry if what thou saw upset thee. It's just that, well, Izuna-dono is leaving, and I couldn't let her leave without telling her how I feel."

The irate girl then narrowed her eyes at him as she growled deeply, "What are you saying?"

He placed his hand on the left side of his chest, and then verbalized sternly, "I love her! I love Izuna-dono!" That's when the stillness took over again.

"Yoichi," whispered Izuna as she was looking up at him. Ibuki soon started to laugh, now approaching the boy at a very slow pace. Yoichi stood his ground, he didn't move, he only looked at her walking toward him. She soon was standing very close up to his face. Then up out of nowhere, she head-butted the boy in the nose, and it hurt badly. The blow made him stumble back, both of his hands holding his nose in pain. Izuna gasped and stood up. She looked at him and saw blood seeping through his fingers. He looked so hurt and so in pain; this angered her to a very high level.

Soon as she turned around to look at Ibuki, she got punched in the face by her, causing her to have a massive nosebleed herself. The ninja actually didn't stumble at all. In fact, she didn't move an inch, only her head did. What did make her fall was when Ibuki tackled her from off of the porch and into the grass. They landed roughly on the ground, and the enraged woman kept trying to punch the ninja in the face. Izuna then pulled off a judo flip, and that made Ibuki fly quite a distance. She landed on her back and felt immediate pain, but she overlooked her soreness and stood back up, now running back at the ninja, screaming at her as she did so.

"Stop, I don't want to fight you!" screamed Izuna, only to get paid no heed as Ibuki kept trying to punch and kick her. She blocked all of her attacks with simplicity, Ibuki couldn't get one hit on her, and that was making her angry. She then started to swing her arms at her in a very wild manner, basically fighting as if she was a cat, or something. Izuna was also blocking these attacks, but she was getting harshly scratched. She saw the blood flying in the air and trickling down her arms.

Out of self-defense, also out of just being pure, downright angry, she punched the cat acting girl in the face, twice, and then began to kick her in the face like Bruce Lee. After kicking the taste out of her mouth, she ended everything by tripping her onto the ground. The beaten girl fell to the ground, and the ninja got down on her knees and looked at her, and she didn't look happy.

"I didn't want to do that, but you were acting like a complete maniac! Look, if you just calm the friggin' heck down, maybe we can talk this over!" roared Izuna.

Her answer: receiving a very hard slap to the face. That ticked her off, but she was still trying to remain calm. Ibuki then got up again and continued to try to beat her up. Now, she was calling Izuna a whole bunch of foul insults. She was cussing and swearing at the ninja, and that shocked Izuna; Yoichi, also. The other Ikaruga sisters came running outside, and they saw the big tragedy that was going on.

"Oh, my goodness, what is going on out here?" asked Ayame. She looked at Yoichi and noticed that his nose was bleeding. She walked over to him, screaming out, "Samurai, what happened to your nose!"

Chihaya walked over to him, too, and observed the same thing. "Wow! That looks pretty serious there, Yoichi. You better get that looked at!" she said to him as she fixed up her glasses.

Kagome walked over towards Yoichi and started to pull on his outfit, later asking as she rubbed her right eye, "Why is Ibuki fighting Izuna, Yoichi?"

"Yeah, why the heck are they fighting for?" asked Ayame, now looking at the two girls who were brawling.

"I didn't know Ibuki talked like a sailor," Chihaya said with a shocked look on her face.

"This is my entire fault," whispered Yoichi, looking as sad as ever.

"Huh? Why?" asked the green haired girl.

He looked at her with depressed eyes and answered, "It is because I told Izuna-dono how I felt. I told her that I loved her, and after that, we kissed. Ibuki-dono saw us and got very angry. She got even angrier when I told her that I love Izuna-dono, so she hit me with her head." He explained everything so forthright and sad sounding.

"No way, Ibuki did this to you?" Ayame asked sounding traumatized. He simply nodded in response, looking down at the ground with despondency. The blond girl then turned towards the two and yelled, "Hey, Ibuki! Stop it! You, I, and everybody else knew that Yoichi liked Izuna! So quit acting stupid!"

"Didn't you hear your sister? Enough already!" cried the ninja with anger, still blocking her attacks and slapping her hands away.

"I don't care about her! She's not the one who stole my Yoichi! It was you, you slut!" she yelled back. Izuna hated being called such words by people. Every time she did get called names like that, she would usually snap at the person. She believed that she kind of put that on herself because of the way she would usually dress, and the fact that she would flirt with most guys that she met. But she never liked to wear too much clothes, and flirting was just something she did for the fun of it.

Ever since Yoichi came into her life, she felt like she changed for the better. She felt like she didn't have to flirt and be so wild anymore. She felt like she wanted to calm down and change into the mature, young woman she deep-down always wanted to be. She couldn't help her attitude at times, though. Being rude felt like it was in her blood, she just had to do it sometimes.

Izuna then grabbed Ibuki's arm and twisted it, a loud cracking sound spawning soon after. She screamed, and afterwards got slammed on the ground. She looked up and saw the ninja looking down at her with a mean look on her face.

"Call me a slut again; I swear I'll cut off those oversized milk bags of yours and shove'em down your freakin' throat! And what do you mean I stole Yoichi? I didn't do anything! I admit I do love him, okay! He's a great guy; he's the greatest person that I've ever met! How couldn't a girl fall in love with him? But I didn't mean to 'steal' him from you! Heck, you're not even with him! He told me flat-out that you two weren't together! The reason why he told me that was because I asked him, and that was months ago! All he told me about you is that you hit him and beat him up all of the time! If you liked him, you should have told him sooner, not beat him up for stupid, dumb things that weren't even his fault!

Aren't you the oldest? Aren't you supposed to be setting an example for your younger sisters? Yeah, you are! Okay then, what the heck is all this then?! If you're showing them how to be an immature, bratty, attention whorish, I think I can get everything that I want because I'm well endowed, oversized, stinkin' piece of dog crap, then you're doing a great job! Keep it up, slut, keep it up! And don't worry about Yoichi, because I'm leaving! Thanks for everything that you've done for me, miss turd! I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you and your sisters; Yoichi, too! Good-bye!"

After yelling that out loud with pure rage and vehemence, she started to walk away from her. "Bye, you guys," was what she said to the others when she passed them, now entering the house. She grabbed her huge, shiny katana, and then walked out of the front door, now walking down a path and on her way back to her village. Yoichi just stood there in shock; he couldn't even tell how he was feeling at the moment.

"Well, it was fun knowing her. It's going to feel kind of funny not having her around anymore. We were all used of her, but thanks to our idiot sister, she's gone!" yelled the blond girl, making sure Ibuki heard what she said. After saying that, she walked back inside of the house; Kagome followed her inside.

"Ibuki embarrassed me," whined Chihaya as she walked back in the house, as well. The black haired samurai was still standing there feeling miserable; his face was masked with dejection. Ibuki then quickly got up and ran over towards Yoichi, trying to kiss him once she approached him. She didn't get the chance to do such a thing, because he quickly pushed her off.

"Let go of me!" he shouted at her.

She gasped and backed away from him; his face looked so pained and infuriated. "Yoichi, it's okay. I love you, so you can relax now." What kind of a joke was this? Whatever she was talking about, he didn't like it, not one bit.

"What art thou talking about? I don't want anything to do with thee! Not anymore!"

She then placed her hands on her sides and replied back very smugly, "Yeah, right. You love me and you know it. Now, you listen to me, got it? You're going to be with me whether you like it or not. Come on, you would of wanted to be with me any other time, but ever since that stupid, wannabe, ninja girl showed up, you stopped paying me attention. Well, guess what? She's gone! Yep, she's finally gone! And she's not coming back here, so get over her. Didn't you hear me? I said that I loved you! You should be hopping for joy right about now." Her words sounded so dirty and uncouth, and it sickened him to his stomach.

He gave her a depressed look as he deeply replied to her, "Shut thy mouth, you pudh wench."

"You shut up! Now, take me on a date, or else!"

"I said SHUT UP! I am not taking thee anywhere! Thou should be ashamed of yourself! Izuna-dono is a great and true ninja, and she is the one that I truly love. I am sorry… Ibuki-dono… but I have no romantic feelings for thee."

She then pugnaciously slapped him in the face four times, and then walked inside of the house. Yoichi stood there for a while, rubbing his face in order to ease down the pain. He then ran in the house and out of the front door, running the fastest he could down the dirt path. He wanted to say good-bye to Izuna before she left, and he felt like he still had the time to do just that.

**It took me a while to finish this chapter, but it's here now, so whatever. Oh, wait, who cares, right? I hope someone likes this piece of crap that I call a story T_T.**


	5. This Isn't Goodbye

**[Disclaimer] I don't own Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja or Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi! All the credit goes to its creators.**

**[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Five – This Isn't Good-bye)**

Yoichi ran and ran down the dirt road, almost tripping over rocks as he sprinted towards his destination. He was running for a long time, too. He thought that he should have been seen her by now. Either she ran away pretty darn fast, or she took a shortcut by going in the forest somewhere. He didn't know, he just didn't know where she was at, but he did know that he wasn't going to give up until he found her.

After minutes of nonstop running, his eyes spotted her within the distance. That made him smile widely and run faster, sweat dripping from off of his face and his body panting heavily because of how tired he was. Though he wanted to keep running towards her, he couldn't do it because he was just so tired. He fell on his knees, and then yelled out with every last bit of strength that he had, "IZUNA-DONO!"

She clearly heard his voice call out to her, which made her turn around and look at him. She saw him sitting down on his knees, and he appeared to be very far away from her. "Yoichi?" she spoke softly, now running towards the samurai who was on all fours. Seconds later, she was now standing in front of him, later kneeling down on one knee as she looked at him with a smile; Izuna was such a fast runner.

"What are you doing chasing me like this? Do you want that beast soiling her man panties or something? Hurry up and go back to that house before she finds out that you're here," Izuna said, sounding mad and upset. He looked up at her and gazed into her eyes, she looked like she just got done crying. He felt like he couldn't talk at the moment, but he forced himself to.

"No. I don't want to go back there. I want to travel with thee back to thy village." Her eyes grew bigger when he said that. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What? You want to go with me?" Her voice sounded very surprised when she asked this.

He then stood up on his feet and wiped his face with his sleeve; she stood up, too. "Yes, I do. I feel like thine village may be my last terminus for my training," he serenely spoke to her.

"Training… What are you talking about?" asked the ninja with a mystified look on her face.

He smiled at her as he replied, "I was sent to this city by my father in order to become a better samurai. I also had to stay at the Ikaruga household, as well. But I believe that my training here is done. I believe I should move on."

She then gave him a big, long stare; his dark colored orbs looking back into her shining, green gems. "So what, that's it?" she soon asked him, still looking nonplussed.

Yoichi laughed and rubbed the back of his head, later replying optimistically, "I'm afraid so."

"Are you really sure that you want to go with me?" she asked him, emotion now being heard in her voice. Judging by the way she sounded, and by the way she looked, he knew that she was being serious.

Yoichi grasped one of her hands and entwined his fingers with hers. "Yes. Yes, I want to go with thou more than anything else! That is if thou are okay with that." The passion in his voice and the honesty in his eyes made her heart flutter. She knew that he meant the words that he was saying to her. His smile, his words, all of it just drove her crazy with love.

Within an instant, she cupped his cheeks with both her hands and pulled his head toward hers, their lips now joining together and engaging in a very loving kiss. He kissed her back almost instantly. He did not hesitate to return this action of love, true love, back to her. His hands were now grabbing the sides of her arms, gently pulling her delicate, curvaceous body closer to his slightly masculine frame. He felt her large breasts pressing up against his chest, and this caused him to feel incredibly aroused beyond belief; her, also.

He knew he couldn't keep this up; he'd be in big trouble if he continued to kiss her like this, but it was just so hard to let her go. Once they stopped, they looked at each other for a few seconds; but that didn't last too long because they soon began to peck each other on the lips. These kisses lasted 1 second each, and they both kept on pecking each other ever so softly, slowly. Their eyes were closed tightly, both bodies not wanting to stop loving on each other.

"Let's stay just like this," whispered Izuna during the moment, love and innocence in her voice.

"Yes. Just like this," Yoichi whispered back, tenderly pecking her lips again, tasting its sweetness. And they did just that, they stood like this for a very long time. After a total of 57 pecks to the mouth, they stopped and looked at each other once again.

"To be honest, Izuna-dono, another reason why I want to come with thee is to be with thou. I don't ever want to be away from thee," he devotedly said to her.

"And I don't want you to be away from me," she affectionately cooed back to him, a smile on her face. They then let go of each other.

"I'll be sure to write them, or even visit the house someday," he told her.

"Did you even say good-bye to them?" she asked him, her hands on her hips.

Yoichi did his usual head rub and nervous chuckle, later replying back, "Uh, I don't believe that I did, but don't worry! I'm sure all will be well. Besides, I don't think Ibuki-dono wants to see me anymore… or at least not for a while. If she can't accept thee, then she can't accept me."

Hearing him say that placed a smile on her face; and a blush, as well. "Aw, thanks, hubby," Izuna spoke amiably, giving him a quick hug afterwards. "Who would have thought I'd have a boyfriend as sweet as you?"

"Gee, thanks, Izuna-dono. I've heard about having a girlfriend before, and at first I didn't understand it. But when I did understand, it all made sense. I didn't want one until I met thou."

She couldn't help but to smile again when she heard his benevolent words; a bright smile on his face, as well. She then grabbed his hand and started to walk down the path. "Come on, hubby; let's get you to your new home. The village is pretty big, and there are some empty houses available. I'm sure you'll love the place! Some people there are annoying, though. If anyone bugs you, just come and tell me, okay? I'll beat them off with a stick!" screamed the ninja with absolute valor while striking a fancy pose.

"Okay," laughed Yoichi; she looked so cute to him, as always.

During their long walk there, they had several conversations, and life couldn't of felt better for them both. The sun was now setting, and the environment they were in now looked so green and full with nature. They were indeed getting closer to the village.

"We're almost there, hubby," she chanted merrily, now holding onto his hand tighter.

"This reminds me about the mountains," whispered the samurai in admiration, looking around and loving the scenery.

"The world is horrible now-a-days isn't it, Yoichi?" Izuna asked him, looking in his direction.

He looked back at her and replied, "Why yes, I suppose it is. What made thee think about it?"

Izuna's query did seem rather sudden. She let out a sigh, and then retorted with an unhappy voice, "Nothing really, I guess. I just started thinking about how crazy everything has gotten. Like, what people think is normal, and what's good is bad and what's bad is good. I even heard someone say, 'what's good is okay, but what's bad is better,' or something like that. Heck, when I search me up on the Internet, I see things that really upset me, but I can't do anything about it. You know what I mean?"

Yoichi didn't really know what to say to her. Heck, he didn't even know what the Internet even was. All he could do was to try and make her feel better. She was obviously upset at the moment, and that made him worry about her. "We cannot do anything about how horrible the world is. The only things we, and everybody else, can do is this: love and trust in the Lord and tell others about the gospel of Jesus Christ. Only a few walk down the narrow road, and we both art one of those people. Let's just hope and pray a lot of people change, alright?" Yoichi said with a smile.

She returned the warm expression and replied, "Yeah." After a while, they then made it to Izuna's village, and he got a good welcoming from everyone there. The house that Yoichi now lived in was rather small, like most of the other households, but he really liked the village and the people there; he also got to meet Izuna's best friend, Shino.

Many years later, Yoichi and Izuna got married to each other. Yoichi was known as the wisest villager there, while his wife, Izuna, was known as the most beautiful woman there. Izuna's crazy teenaged days were long gone. She was now the mother of three children, and all three of them were girls. The oldest was named Aimi (愛美): Japanese name meaning "love beauty". The middle child was named Etsuko (悦子): Japanese name meaning "joyful child". And the youngest child was named Fumiko (文子): Japanese name meaning "child of treasured beauty".

Both Aimi and Fumiko took after their father; Etsuko took after her mother. All three of the girls were trained in the ways of being a ninja, but also a samurai. All three of them could fight fairly well, too. Aimi used a katana, Etsuko used a bo-staff, and Fumiko used a very outsized double-edged sword, as if she was a knight, or something. They all were very honorable and nice children, and their parents couldn't have been prouder of them all. Yoichi and Izuna had a very great marriage. They never really fought or argued much, and when they did, it was usual something small, like fighting over what to eat for dinner tonight: chicken or beef? Just silly stuff such as that; in fact, they got along so well, it scared most people.

Married couples usually didn't get along as well as they did. Aimi, Etsuko and Fumiko found it weird if parents didn't get along. The reason why that is, is because they see how their parents always act, so seeing a married couple screaming and yelling at each other looked outlandish to them. Izuna usual always wore stylish kimonos, and Yoichi still wore similar cloths like he always used to wear when he was a teenager, only difference now is that it's larger.

The two pretty much still looked the same, but there were some differences. Yoichi was taller and brawnier. His hair was longer now, and he had bangs that somewhat covered both of his eyes. He was now an expert samurai, and it was said that nobody could defeat him. He was a mentor to most young men at the village. He also still had a good personality, but he was a lot more silent and serious; let's just say that you DON'T want to mess with him.

Izuna was now a lot kinder and mature than what she was when she was a teenager. She always spoke in an extremely soft and breathy voice. She sounded so nice and calm all of the time. Her hair was much, much longer than it was before. It now traveled down to the back of her shins. She was also immensely well-endowed with her womanly charms; her body was perfect all over. But she always covered herself from head-to-toe. The only person who could see her in all of her beauty was her husband, Yoichi, and all of the male villagers envied him because of his wife. Izuna was very caring, smart, and definitely the most beautiful woman in the village indeed. Bottom line: Yoichi and Izuna were great parents with great children, and they both lived happily ever after.

**The End! Okay, what did you think? Yeah, it may have seemed rushed, but hey, what can I do? Wait, I could make it longer, but scrub that! I'm done with this crap. I hope you enjoyed reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Long live YoichixIzuna! Thank you for reading and may God bless you ^_^.**


End file.
